Lo importante aquí son los dulces
by Tetteko
Summary: En una noche tranquila y aburrida las PowerPuff Girls empiezan a recordar su momento de la infancia en el que se vuelven unas maniáticas de los dulces, sufriendo dolorosas consecuencias, no supieron la historia completa hasta que unos intrusos interrumpieron el relato /-… todo era parte de mi plan.- Brick se cruzó de brazos orgulloso/. Adv: algunas malas palabras.


Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con una pequeña historia de las PowerPuff Girls que se me vino a la mente cuando vi el cap de hoy en Boomerang, no recuerdo el nombre, pero tiene la palabra "dulce" en el, lamento no poder ayudar mas(?)

** personajes no me pertenecen, historia de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.- **

* * *

><p><strong>Lo importante aqui, son los dulces.<strong>

Normal POV

Una noche cualquiera en la vida de las PowerPuff Girls, los crímenes estaban relativamente bajos y se aburrían de sobremanera, Blossom miraba por la ventana de la habitación que compartía con sus hermanas y suspiró.

-Vaya… que día más aburrido…- miró a sus hermanas, quienes estaban igual que ella.

-Días como estos recuerdo cuando esperábamos impacientes que sonara el teléfono para ir a combatir el crimen y recibir la recompensa de un rico dulce – A Buttercup se le hacía agua la boca el solo recordarlo.

-¡Si! Y cuando nos obsesionamos tanto con ellos que al final terminamos convirtiéndonos en unas maniáticas que contrataron y maltrataron a Mojo Jojo por ellos- Bubbles soltó una pequeña risa, fueron lindos días cuando aún eran niñas de Kinder.

-Claro, pero ustedes están olvidando algo –Sus hermanas la miraron con curiosidad- Olvidan a quienes le pedimos el favor primero – la pelirroja soltó un gran suspiro de cansancio, siendo seguida por sus hermanas.

-Ah, eso… fue un completo fracaso… y muy humillante - la morena se pega en la cara con la palma de su mano.

_Flashback_

_-Entonces… Ese es el trato- Dijo una pequeña Blossom_

_ que estaba sobre los hombros de su hermana en un traje café._

_-Ustedes destruyen todo lo que quieran, los detenemos y luego los liberamos- Continua la azabache, quien a su vez estaba en los hombros de su hermana pequeña._

_-¿Aceptan? –Concluyó la menor, quien cargaba a las dos mencionadas._

_Los tres aludidos se miraron entre sí, no convencidos del trato._

_-Nosotros, niñitas, podemos escapar cuando queramos- Dijo el joven pelirrojo de ojos rojos_

_-¡Si! ¡No nos sirve su estúpido trato!- Continuó el azabache de ojos verde oscuro y mirada desquiciada._

_- … ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Ante ese comentario, recibió un golpe en la cara de su hermano mayor._

_-cállate Boomer, escuchen súper lloronas, aceptaremos su estúpido trato solo si nos dan la mitad de lo que ustedes ganen, y deben estar agradecidas, por que podríamos tomar lo que sea que ustedes quieran sin su ayuda – Concluyó Brick muy confiado._  
><em>-¡Quieren nuestros dulces! – Gritó sin pensar la menor, haciendo caer a sus hermanas.<em>

_-¡Bubbles! – Gritaron ellas a unísono, pero ya era demasiado tarde, los RowdyRuff habían escuchado_

_-¡Dulces! – Gritaron ellos, y el líder miró a sus hermanos con complicidad, realmente podían tener los dulces que quisieran, solo debían hacer un poco de desastre, pero esos dulces al parecer eran muy especiales e importantes para sus enemigas, y ellos querían tener todo lo que fuera de ellas, como todo niño malcriado._

_Blossom analizó un poco la situación, Bubbles ya había metido la pata y si no aceptaban el trato que ahora ellos imponían, iban a quitarle los dulces al Alcalde, por otro lado, si aceptaban solo perderían la mitad y no sería tan terrible como no tener ninguno._

_Todo o la mitad, que difícil decisión._

_-… Está bien, aceptamos- La líder estiró la mano para sellar el trato, pero Brick se escupió en la suya y la estrechó con su contraparte antes de que pudiera quitarla, dejando totalmente asqueada a Blossom, por el lado de los rubios, Bubbles hizo lo mismo que su hermana, con miedo de que Boomer escupiera en su mano, pero aparentemente no pasó nada, así que solo la estrecharon, pero al soltarse, Bubbles tenía un caracol aplastado, haciendo que las ganas de vomitar se hicieran presentes y saltó a limpiarse en la playera de su contraparte, a quien no le importó mucho y finalmente estaban los azabache._

_-… ni lo pienses idiota- Buttercup golpeó en el hombro a un hiperactivo Butch, mandándolo a volar -¡Pero es un placer hacer negocios contigo! - dijo riéndose y se llevó a sus hermanas, quienes no podían moverse del asco._

_Al llegar a su hogar, Blossom y Bubbles corrieron al baño a lavarse las manos totalmente asqueadas, su hermana las esperó afuera viendo la televisión, cuando salieron finalmente, ya parecían más calmadas._

_-Son unas nenitas- Se rio Buttercup, recibiendo una fea mirada de sus hermanas._

_-Como sea, ahora una de nosotras deberá sacrificarse todos los días para darle la mitad de los dulces a esos odiosos, debo admitir que no fue la mejor idea de mi vida- Suspiro pesadamente la mayor._

_-No importa Blossom, no es tan malo tener que compartir, además… Es mejor eso a no tener nada – Bubbles trató de animarla un poco._

_Luego de hablar un poco más sobre la situación, las tres se fueron a dormir._

_Al día siguiente, la línea directa sonó muy temprano, haciendo saltar de felicidad a las chicas, quienes se arreglaron rápidamente y salieron a combatir a los RowdyRuff Boys. Al llegar a la escena, se empezaron a cuestionar si su decisión fue la mejor, pues había mucho caos y destrucción en solo unos minutos, tal vez debieron pedírselo a un villano menor._

_-¡No tan rápido, RowdyRuff Boys! –los aludidos voltearon y se encontraron con las miradas en alerta y levemente preocupadas de las chicas._

_-¡Que empiece la fiesta! –Gritó Butch, quien sin esperar una instrucción del líder, se abalanzó sobre la morena, quien igual de alerta lo recibió con golpes certeros._

_-¡Ven, bebita llorona! –Rió Boomer, provocando a Bubbles, quien inició la pelea con él._

_Por ultimo estaban los lideres, quienes se miraban como transmitiéndose los pensamientos, por un lado Blossom le recriminaba tanta destrucción cuando se suponía era solo teatro, por el otro estaba Brick, quien le respondía con una altanera sonrisa de "no me importa" mientras derribaba tres edificios, finalmente comenzaron a pelear como sus hermanos, su batalla era perfecta y sincronizada, la de los azabache desenfrenada y violenta, y la de los azules era más bien como quien no quiere la cosa, pues Bubbles no hacía mucho más que defenderse y atacar solo si tenía una buena oportunidad mientras que Boomer atacaba a lo tonto y sin pensar mucho._

_Luego de unos minutos, los RowdyRuff Boys a regañadientes se dejaron atrapar y las PowerPuff Girls los llevaron a la cárcel, pero al poco rato se aburrían y escapaban, volviendo a atacar la ciudad, sin darle ni unos minutos de descanso a las chicas._

_Así estuvieron por dos semanas aproximadamente, hasta que las chicas no dieron para más y tuvieron que terminar con el trato, la recompensa era tentadora pero no compensaba todo el trabajo duro._

_-¡Espera espera! ¿¡Están terminando con nosotros!? – Un muy ofendido Brick alzó la voz, realmente estaba disfrutando el poder destruir sin mayor restricción._

_-¡¿Nos están cortando?! ¡No pueden hacerlo! – Continuó Butch, que al igual que su hermano, quería seguir rompiendo cosas y no pagar las consecuencias, sin contar el hecho de que se había enamorado de esos dulces._

_-¡Prometo cambiar! ¡Lo juro! –Sus hermanos lo miraron como si fuera un idiota y el mayor lo golpeó en la cara como siempre –Cállate Boomer._

_-¡Están destruyendo toda la ciudad! Los dulces son muy buenos pero no podemos poner el riesgo la vida de todos los ciudadanos – La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos._

_- ¡Típico de niñas lloronas! ¡Vámonos! –entonces los tres se fueron extrañamente sin decir más._

_-Eso fue muy fácil… tengo un mal presentimiento- Bubbles miró en la dirección por donde se fueron los chicos._

_-¡Eso no es importante! ¡Yo aún quiero comer esos dulces! –Buttercup golpeó fuertemente el piso con su pie, haciendo temblar levemente el piso._

_-También yo…- Susurró Blossom – ¡ah! ¡Lo tengo! ¿Qué tal si le pedimos ayuda a Mojo esta vez? ¡Así el trabajo será menor y la recompensa mayor! No creo que él esté interesado en los dulces. –ante ese comentario, sus hermanas sonrieron y asintieron._

_-¡Bien! ¡Mañana iremos a buscarlo! Por ahora, vamos a buscar nuestra recompensa de hoy ¡Con el Alcalde! –gritó la líder y las chicas se fueron, dejando una franja de sus respectivos colores tras sí._

_-Así que… el Alcalde… ¿Eh? – Los RowdyRuff Boys se rieron escandalosamente en su escondite._

_Pasaron unas semanas y el nuevo plan parecía marchar bien, tenían todos los dulces que querían y Mojo iba a prisión a esperar tranquilamente que las PowerPuff Girls fueran a liberarlo, para luego volver a desatar el caos, lo que no se esperaban era que los RowdyRuff Boys fueron a hacerle una pequeña visita al alcalde…_

_Flashback interrumpido.-_

-Wow interesante historia… ¿En qué momento empiezan a recordar la verdad?- La voz masculina de Brick las hizo saltar.

-¿¡En que momento llegaron!? – Buttercup se disponía a lanzarlos por la ventana, hasta que su contraparte habló.

- Tranquila mujer, vinimos aquí porque estábamos aburridos y las princesitas no se dignaron a aparecer por la ciudad para "salvarla"… ¿¡Para que tienen esa mierda de aparato si no lo van a contestar!? – apuntó la línea directa, que nunca sintieron sonar y al parecer ya no lo haría.

-Demonios… y con lo aburrida que estaba. –Bufó molesta la azabache y se sentó nuevamente –De todas formas, no es excusa para que estén aquí.-

-No pudimos evitar escuchar la historia… ¿No les gustaría saber que pasó luego de eso? De seguro no lo saben… - Las hermanas se miraron y efectivamente, no tenían ni idea, así que solo callaron para prestarle atención, mientras que Butch y Brick levantaron el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación hacia su hermano.

- Pero yo contaré lo que pasó, soy el líder y tengo derechos – A ninguno les dio gana replicar. –Bien, cuando ustedes terminaron con nosotros… -hubo un silencio incómodo y ligeros sonrojos en la habitación, de pequeños no entendían realmente el significado de "terminar" con alguien.

-El trato, querrás decir- Habló Blossom para relajar el ambiente.

-¡Saben lo que quiero decir!... Como decía, cuando terminaron… el trato, nos quedamos escuchando su conversación, esperamos unas semanas y luego fuimos a la oficina del viejo enano…

_Flashback_

_Un atemorizado alcalde abrazaba su frasco de pepinillos, sin poder entender por qué esos chicos estaban ahí._

_-¡N-No se llevarán mis pepinillos!- gritó desesperado el pobre hombre._

_-¡cállate viejo idiota! ¡Entréganos los dulces o te patearemos el trasero! –Escupió Butch, con muchas ganas de hacerlo realmente, ese hombrecito no le caía nada bien._

_-¡Si entrega los dulces! –Apoyó el menor, amenazando al Alcalde con su puño, mientras el líder le quitaba el frasco de pepinillos._

_-¡Mira lo que tengo aquí! Hagamos un cambio, ¿Quieres? Los dulces por estas asquerosas cosas…- miró con asco el frasco._

_-¡Llévenselos! ¡Llévense lo que quieran pero no le hagan daño a mis pepinillos!- sacó rápidamente el frasco de dulces y se los entregó al líder, quien dejó de forma algo brusca el segundo frasco sobre la mesa, el cual por suerte no se rompió._

_-Le dices a alguien que estuvimos aquí… y te matamos... Pero puedes decir que esto es culpa de Mojo Jojo –atravesó al pobre hombre con la mirada y se fueron, dejándolo más que traumado._

_El trio Rowdy se dirigió a la cárcel de Saltadilla, sin antes comerse todos los dulces y reemplazarlos por chocolate…laxante._

_Al llegar y atravesar la pared, se encontraron con un muy calmado Mojo Jojo, el cual esperaba ser liberado por las Chicas, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con sus "hijos"._

_-¡Mis niños! ¡Sabía que no se olvidarían de su…! – Butch le pegó una patada en el estómago antes de que terminara de hablar._

_-¡cállate Mono traidor! ¿Así que haciendo tratos con el enemigo? – Brick lo miraba actuando su falsa molestia._

_-¡N-No es lo que ustedes creen! ¡Mojo no es de los buenos! ¡Mojo siempre será única, exclusivamente del mal! ¡Nada más, fácil, claro, conciso, preciso y obvio! ¡Por qué Mojo es el genio del mal, además…! –volvió a recibir una patada, pero esta vez del rubio._

_-¡cállate Mono! ¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices! –Brick miro a sus hermanos para que se calmaran y así terminar rápido con esto._

_-No importa lo que digas, estas tratando con esas súper lloronas, pero te daremos una oportunidad para arrepentirte, y de paso, ser aún más malo – Al terminar le lanzó el frasco de dulces –Esto es lo que ellas quieren como lunáticas, seguramente ya deben venir a reclamarte por "robar" esas porquerías… disfruta de sus rostros suplicantes, seguro llorarán…oh, puedes comer si quieres- Sin más que decir, se fueron unos minutos antes de que las chicas llegaran y molieran a golpes a Mojo._

_Fin Flashback_

-Supongo que luego de eso Mojo quedó como puré y ustedes encerradas unas semanas en el baño, y en ese tiempo fue muy fácil robar… todo era parte de mi plan.- Brick se cruzó de brazos orgulloso de su broma en la niñez, siempre fue muy inteligente, pero esa inteligencia la usaba solo para tonterías de niño.

Luego de eso, lo único que sintió fue un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, cortesía de su bella contraparte.

-¡Estas enfermo! ¡Bubbles casi cae al hospital por tu culpa! –se le tiró encima y empezaron a pelear en el piso.

-Tu… pedazo de m…-

-Epa, preciosa, las mujeres no deben decir groserías – Butch cubrió la boca de Buttercup con un tono notorio de seducción y coquetería, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerla enojar más, y terminó siendo azotado contra la pared… muchas veces.-B-Blossom está exagerando… - la rubia se cubrió el rostro con su peluche muy avergonzado, cosa que le pareció muy linda a Boomer.

-Si… ¿Puedo ver eso? – Le quitó a "Pulpi" de las manos, alejándolo para que la chica no pudiera alcanzarlo.

-¡Dame eso! ¡Boomer por favor! -

Y siguieron así una media hora, hasta que el Profesor Utonio entró a la habitación.

-¿Niñas, no es hora de dor…mir? – La cara del profesor era de cuento, y como no, si su hija Blossom estaba sentada en la espalda de Brick tirando de su largo cabello, Buttercup arrastraba a un muy molido Butch dentro de la habitación, quien trataba de escapar por la ventana, y por último, su pequeña Bubbles estaba apoyada en el torso de Boomer, tratando de quitarle el peluche.

Hubo un silencio algo largo.

-¡Suegro! –Gritó finalmente Butch, como gran masoquista, quien solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡P-profesor no es lo que usted cree! – las chicas tomaron rápidamente a los Rowdy y los tiraron por la ventana. – ¡g-gracias por venir a avisarnos! ¡Esto es un sueño! –Dicho esto, cerraron la puerta fuertemente y se apoyaron en esta, exhaustas.

-¿Saben qué? Recordar solo trae problemas – Blossom y Bubbles asintieron.

-no se en que pensábamos al acudir a ellos primero…- Ninguna quiso responder a la incómoda pregunta de Bubbles.

-olvídenlo, vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos escuela.- y finalmente se fueron a dormir.

-Así que… ¿Escuela, eh? – Brick miro a sus hermanos con complicidad, quienes sonrieron y se fueron rápidamente. –Nunca se es demasiado viejo para las bromas.-

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, oh, para l s que están siguiendo mi historia <strong>Para no volverte a ver<strong>, si pienso continuarla, lo primero que puse como nota de autor olvide borrarlo... También acepto sugerencias para los nombres masculinos de las PPG,... y por ultimo, en mi Deviantart tengo una imagen de ellos estilo cartoon por si les interesa como están vestidos, no se si puedo poner links aquí... pero me llamo igual, **Tetteko**.

gracias por leer :3 .


End file.
